Remembering
by mockingjay9392
Summary: A Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Kane Chronicles crossover. The giants are defeated, Gaea is asleep and the only problem is the camps at war, and who better to help than the Kanes. Carter goes to Camp Half-Blood, with his fellow magicians, thinking that he only knows Percy. He sure is wrong. I own nothing. Rick Riordan owns them both
1. The calm before a storm

**Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV**

Percy was still in shock. They had done, lulled Gaea back into her slumbers and defeated the giants! Although, Percy thought, it wasn't as easy as it sounded. He remembered the pain, monsters, all the tears he held back as he watched, not just himself, but his friends hurt and when he and Annabeth fell into… Tartarus… Percy still had nightmares about that hellhole.

But still the task that had seemed impossible was possible and they had managed it, just the 7 of them (Sure, Percy thought, with help from the war-crazed satyr, Coach Gleeson Hedge, Reyna and Nico di Angelo). He guessed they really were the 7 greatest demigods of the century.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a familiar hand slip into his. "Hey Seaweed Brain" Annabeth laughed, she could call him it a million times in 1 day but it would still amuse her. "Well, Hello there Wise Girl!" Percy replied, playing along. He was rewarded with a smile but only for a few seconds, then her expression turned from a smile into a worried and sad expression.

"Hey…" Percy started, removing his hand from hers and draping his arm over her shoulders "What's wrong?" Percy had a feeling that they might be worried about the same thing. She exhaled a deep breath through her nose and started to talk "I-It's Piper…Percy…I'm worried about her…"

As she said this they both turned to look at Piper, who was standing at the end of the hull tapping her fingers against the rail. Unfortunately everyone shared Annabeth's worry. Since Greece, Piper was different. Distant even, Gaea must've have shown her something that had shaken her. Something that she wasn't sharing with anyone, not even Jason.

Percy looked back at Annabeth who's grey eyes where filled with worry. "I know, I am too, everyone is! But she'll be fine. Piper's strong remember?" Percy said, hoping that he had made his girlfriend better. Annabeth smiled and looked him directly in the eye "Yeah, she'll be fine." She stood on her tiptoes (A/N I know Percy is smaller than Annabeth but oh well.) and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They were interrupted when Leo shouted, "Get a room for Hephaestus' sake!" Percy and Annabeth turned round to see Leo and the rest of the 7 (Jason, Hazel and Frank) on deck.

Percy felt his cheeks burn and Annabeth started to talk but Piper beat her to it. "Seriously Valdez!?" Piper questioned barely able to contain her laughter "Annabeth just kissed Percy on the cheek it's not like she snogged his face off!" Percy guessed she wasn't able to contain her laughter anymore since she burst out laughing, very quickly joined by Jason and Annabeth. Whereas Leo just stood there looking confused. "Whaa?" Leo asked, which then set Percy, Hazel & Frank off. "But… it's not even that funny!" Leo whined. "Valdez, please…" Piper said whilst placing a hand on Leo's shoulder "Just shut up!" Leo smiled "Sure thing McLean…Sure thing." He replied. Leo was right tough it wasn't that funny. Perhaps they were laughing off their fear or their relief that they were alive. Percy wasn't sure but one thing is for sure he was really glad they were alive.

There was still a few laughs going sound them until Frank walked up to the rail and looked over the edge "Erm… guys, you better come look at this." Frank said his voice shaking. The rest of them walked over to the rail and Percy's heart sunk. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he forgot they were on the way to Camp Half-Blood were the Romans might be attacking. He hoped that Reyna, Nico and Coach had got with the Athena Parthenon on time. As he looked down he saw the Greeks and Romans. All the members of Camp Half-Blood on one side and the members of Camp Jupiter on the other side.

Before Percy could say anything Piper let out a load of curse words that Chiron would have washed her mouth out with soap for saying. Everyone stared at Piper. "Piper!" Annabeth shouted, although the corners of her mouth were turning into a smile. She blushed "Sorry…" she mumbled looking at her feet guiltily.

Percy thought that all hope was lost until he saw the massive Athena Parthenon appear in between the Greeks in between the Greeks and Romans. "Yes!" Jason exclaimed, "They got here just in time!" A smile crept onto every ones faces. "Uh…guys, I hate to be the voice of doom…" Hazel began knitting her eyebrows together, "How are we going to stop them from fighting?" Hazel was right, Percy thought, how? "Well, hopefully the statue will help us massively!" Annabeth said not taking her eyes off the battlefield.

"I think that we should get down there for a start…" Leo stated, "We also need someone to talk to them. Convince them that they don't need to fight!" Once again everyone looked at Piper. After a few moments she gave in. "Oh fine!" She sighed. "Great!" Annabeth said "Take the Argo II to the ground Leo and make sure that people know we're here we don't want to squash anyone!" She ordered. "Aye Aye, Captain!" Leo said giving Annabeth a salute before making his way to the intercom to give Festus orders. "I sure hope they don't kill each other…" Percy muttered to himself, making sure that no one else could hear him.

When Leo finally got the Argo II on ground, Piper jumped over the side and ran to Reyna, Nico and Coach. "Stop!" She shouted, her voice made it clear she was in control. "War, Violence and Blood are not the answer to everything! And every single one of you here knows that! And Yes Travis, Clarisse does as well! I'm not deaf!" She shouted giving the son of Hermes a 'Seriously?' look. Who blushed and looked at his feet guiltily. "We don't have to fight! We can work together, Greeks and Romans, to achieve amazing things! And us as the 7 have proved that!" She looked at Percy and the rest of the 7 and beckoned them over. She was partially winning a lot of the crowd over but she needed the rest of their help. "Piper's right!" Jason agreed, jumping of the side of the Argo II and joining Piper. "We managed to defeat Gaea by working together as Greeks and Romans! If we did it… why can' you guys?" Someone from the Roman crowd scoffed, they stepped forward and everyone clearly saw whom it belonged to. He had messy scarecrow like blonde hair and was thin and tall with a pale complexion with beanie bears tied to his belt. Even from a distance Percy recognised him and so did the members of the Argo II. Octavian.

"And why should or would we trust you disgusting Greeks? Your retarded boy, Leo Valdez, fired on New Rome! Thanks to that freak of nature you betrayed our trust! So I'd like to tell you to enlighten me or make up an excuse as to why your horrible ship fired on my- I mean our city?" Octavian demanded, looking satisfied with the insults he had called Leo. If Octavian thought he had made Piper loose confidence then, he was sure was wrong, Percy thought.

Infact he had just made Piper extremely angry. She was so angry she didn't notice the rest of the 7 walk up to her and Jason. "Retarded? Freak of nature!?" Piper shouted anger radiated through her voice making Octavian flinch, her once warm coffee brown eye colour had now turned to a stormier grey than Annabeth's. "If anyone here is a retarded or a freak of nature it's you!" She shouted walking up to Octavian to look him in the eye, even if she was an inch or 2 smaller than him, she still managed to intimidate him. "You think you know everything about being a demi-god, but the truth is you have no clue! Because you're not a demi-god! You're just a descendant of a demi-god!" "How dare-" Octavian tried to interrupt Piper but she had only just started talking. "You haven't got the worry of losing family and friends…" her voice faltered and she looked distant again before remembering where she was and started talking again. "Or wondering who on earth you're mom or dad is, or the danger of monsters finding because you grew up at Camp Jupiter!"

Her voice was full of hurt as if she was recalling an unpleasant memory from her past. "And Leo is not retarded or a freak of nature! My best guess you're just jealous because Leo has freaking amazing gift that you could only imagine having!" She shouted stepping back from Octavian who opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out.

Piper walked back to the 7 her eyes watering. "I can't carry on talking." She whispered her voice cracking. "I think Percy or Jason should talk since they know what it's like at both camps." She looked at Jason and Percy with pleading eyes. After a few moments Percy let out a sigh "Fine, but I'm not the best talker in the world." He said as he stepped forward to face an angry crowd of Greeks and Romans.

"Erm… Hi Everyone?" He started probably not the best thing to say. "I know that it looked like Leo, on purpose, fired on New Rome…" He looked towards the sea of golden armour, weapons and purple tees. "…But it was an eidolon a possessing sprit, sent by Gaea, so that she could ruin all chances of Greeks and Romans getting along!" Percy pleaded hoping that he could help them stop the possible fighting that might happen shortly. "I know that if someone fired on my home then I would be upset and angry but I wouldn't declare war or…or kill people!" He finished, inhaled a deep breath and said "Can we please not fight and get along?" Looking at both the Greeks and Romans pleadingly. Percy thought they might have persuaded the crowd until Octavian scoffed, yet again, "Yeah right! Romans attack!" He screeched. And that's were things started to go wrong.

"No!" Piper screamed as the Greeks and Romans ran towards each other weapons at the ready. If Jason hadn't pulled her back she would have run on the battlefield and got trampled to death, Percy thought. "Guys what are we going to do?" Hazel questioned her eyes full of worry. "Okay cupcakes here's the plan-" Coach started, but was very quickly cut off by Piper. "You're not charging at them all alone!" She snapped "Honestly it's like Enceladus all over again!" If they hadn't have been in such a serious situation then Percy might have laughed.

"Wise Girl" Percy looked at Annabeth "You gotta plan?" He asked hopefully "Just let me think Seaweed Brain." She replied. Percy started to think but a piercing pain that ran through his palm once again interrupted his thoughts. He lifted his palm up; there in blazing blue was a hieroglyph. A memory sparked through Percy's mind.

"Percy…" Annabeth stammered "What on Olympus is that?" Percy remembered a name and how it could help them. "This…" Percy started "Is our plan." Percy prayed to all the gods that this would work, he looked at his palm and shouted, "Carter!"

**Cliffhanger! I've nearly finished the second chapter so it should be up soon!**

**-mockingjay9392**


	2. Here come the magicians

**Thanks to everyone that followed this story! I'm really happy with the way this fanfic is turning out! Onward to Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

Carter's POV

I was having a bad day. (Oh! Don't make it worse Sadie!) I had nothing to do. Sadie was out with Walt (Or Anubis. The whole thing still confuses me…) and Bast was at a meeting with the rest of the gods. Needless to say I was extremely bored of walking around aimlessly. You might be thinking, Carter, do you not have any classes to teach? Or Carter, what about Zia? Well, I can answer both them questions with one answer. Dillon.

The new guy, the person who everyone loved. The guy with insanely amazing magic, who was abnormally good looking and decides that he wants to date your girlfriend as soon as he sets eyes on her. And of course Zia chose him **(A/N Not hating Zia, she amazingly cool and one of my fave Kane Chronicle characters, but it's just for the story) **over me. When risked my life trying to save when I realised that she was a _shabti_ then she was finally my girlfriend then Dillon shows up with amazing magic and good looks and takes Zia away! (Yeah you're right Sadie, I am blabbing on about my feeling too much.) Great, I shocked her by agreeing with her.

So, for most of my day I was sitting on my bed feeling sorry for myself my day did get better when Sadie and Walt got in got in. I went downstairs to talk to them, nodding Zia and Dillon, who were sitting on the couch, as I walked past my heart broke when I saw them together. I walked up to Sadie and Walt who were just by the entrance to the library. "Hey Big Bro!" Sadie greeted "How ya doin'?" I opened my mouth to reply when a burst of pain rushed through my head. (No Sadie. I wasn't thinking so hard my brain burst!) I heard shouting but 1 word was clear, my name. Carter.

I would've fallen flat on my face if Sadie and Walt hadn't caught me. "Jaz!" Walt shouted "Jaz, help!" I managed to say a few words. "No, I'm okay Walt…" I whispered, "No you're not you idiot!" Sadie roared (Yes you did roar Sadie.) I had a feeling we should go to Long Island then I remembered Percy, the strange boy with sea green eyes and raven black hair. He needed my help. "Carter? Carter, can you hear me?" Jaz was asking me who was right in front of me, how did she get here so fast. "Carter! Answer her!" Sadie screamed. I some how stood up and rested my body against the wall. "Carter, are you okay?" Sadie said practically screeching in my ear. (Face it Sadie. You do screech, scream and roar.) "L-Long Island…" I stammered "What?" Walt asked "Long Island. We need to go to Long Island, like, now!" I shouted making sure everyone could hear me. "Carter, what do you mean we have to-" Sadie started to talk "No time to explain! Make sure everyone is prepared for a war. I'll go to the roof and get Freak ready meet me up there in 5 minutes!"

I managed to get everyone into Freak's reed boat and set of for Long Island. After about 10 minutes of riding in silence Sadie spoke up "Carter why are we going to Long Island?" She asked watching me carefully (You were what?! She was wondering if I was high! The cheek of her!) "Remember last summer when I went to find that crocodile in Long Island when you where in Egypt taking a course on them cheese demons?" Sadie nodded "Well…" I continued not quite sure how to explain the next part "When I was there I met this person who helped me, ermmm…. Make the crocodile small and-" I was interrupted by little Felix who squeaked and pointed at the ground beneath us. I looked over the edge and saw nothing but chaos. We had reached Long Island.

"How on earth are we going to help that?" Jaz demanded she and an excellent poker face. "I have no idea…" I whispered hoping no one but Sadie could hear me. "Hey!" Dillon spoke up " As long as I'm here we're gonna win!" He said triumphantly, puffing his chest out. Everyone clapped except Sadie, Walt, Jaz and I. Sadie rolled her eyes "That loser needs to get a life…" She muttered. I caught glimpse of Percy and shouted his name. Percy looked up at me and gestured for us to come down. So, I got Freak's reins and steered us down to the ground.

As soon as we landed and got off the reed boat, Freak took off into the sky. All the swords were enough to make him poop himself. Percy and a girl with tanned skin, blonde princess curls and stormy grey eyes ran up to us. "Thank the gods! Carter you made it!" He exclaimed relief written across his face. "Oh! By the way this is my girlfriend, Annabeth." He gestured towards the blonde haired girl "Hi" She nodded "So…" I started "What's the plan?"

After Annabeth told us her plan we set to work. Let's just say trying to stop an angry bunch of people with sharp swords and great reactions isn't the easiest thing in the world. We had to separate the people with orange tees, Greeks according to Percy I wondered what in the _Duat _he was talking about, from the people in purple tees, Romans I was getting more and more confused, (Sadie! I'm not confused all the time!) Separating them took longer than I hoped. Many times was I poked, prodded and nearly stabbed with their swords.

After what seemed like hours we finally managed to… well how do I put this… 'Round them up' and stop them from fighting each other. A boy with curly black hair; with Latino elf features. Walked up to the Roman crowd and started to talk to them. "Look… I'm extremely sorry that I sort of fired on New Rome even if I hadn't have wanted to get along with you guys, which I'm not saying is the issue!" He said holding his up in surrender "Who is he?" I asked Percy who was standing next to me. "Leo Valdez. He built that mother of warships." He pointed towards the massive bronze ship with a dragon masthead. "Whoa…" I muttered, I had to say that was pretty impressive.

"But I wouldn't fire on someone's home on purpose! If you accept my apology will you stop both of you stop fighting?" He pleaded looking back forth between the people in orange and back to the people in purple. "Leo Valdez…" Said a girl with dark hair in a braid that cascaded down her back and obsidian black eyes. "We accept your apology!" She held her hand out for Leo to shake which he grasped and shuck. "But-" a boy at the front of the Roman crowd spoke out. "May I just remind you Octavian that you disobeyed my orders. You and I will be having a serious talk." She said her tone clear that she didn't want him to talk back. "Oh holy cow!" Leo shouted an impish grin spreading across his face.

"Oh yeah!" Introductions!" Percy said gesturing to his friends. "Carter this is Hazel…" He gestured towards a girl with golden eyes and cinnamon coloured curly hair "…Frank…" Frank had a buzz cut and a strong build "…Leo…" I remembered him he built the warship "And Supreme Commander of the Argo II!" Leo interrupted "Okay…" Percy said "…Reyna…" the girl with the braid and dark eyes "…Nico…" Who had olive skin, sunken eyes and reminded me of Anubis "And Jason." Percy finished; Jason had blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jaz blushing.

"Where are Coach and Piper?" Jason asked. Piper… I looked at Sadie she looked back at me sympathetically. So basically when I was younger, I had a best friend called Piper, we did everything together. But when I went to England, the same trip when my mum died, I went travelling with my dad and never saw her again. Dad said that she moved to California and got a new address. I wasn't sure where she was or if my dad really did tell me the truth, I just really miss her sometimes. (Sadie! How many times do I have to tell you! I wasn't in love with her!) I loved her like I love Sadie, in a brotherly way.

"Well after Annabeth told us her plan they went to find Mellie because she saw something in her dagger about Mellie going into labour." Hazel said, "Cool. Where did they go?" Jason asked, "In that Big House over there I think…" Hazel said, pointing to a massive house. "Thanks!" Jason said, making his way towards the house.

"Peeerrrcccy!" A boy smashed into Percy with a 'bro-hug' "Ha ha!" Great to see ya G-Man!" Percy smiled at his friend. "Wait!" Sadie said, shaking her head. "Why in the name of Ra does he have goat legs?" She demanded "Sadie! Sorry about my sister, she doesn't tend to think about things before she runs things through the old noodle!" I apologised pointing to her head. "Nah, it's cool! At least she said goat not donkey." Which he looked happy about. "My name's Grover, I'm a satyr which is why I have goat legs." He explained.

"Aren't satyrs part of Greeks Mythology?" Walt asked clearly confused. "You didn't think we were saying Greeks and Romans for fun did you?" Annabeth asked Walt shrugged in reply. "Sadie?" Annabeth asked Sadie looked at her. "You said 'In the name of Ra'. Are you and your friends…Egyptian?" She asked cautiously "Yeah, we are. Why does that surprise you?" She replied "Oh my gods…" Annabeth muttered "Hold up!" Felix said "If you're not Egyptians but you're Greek or Roman then what are you?" "Is it not obvious? We're demigods. Half God, Half-Mortal." Nico spoke up; his voice was quiet and raspy. "Like…" Cleo spoke up "You could be a Son or Daughter of Zeus?" "Yeah." Frank, the big kid, said, "Jason is a Son of Jupiter, Zeus' Roman aspect." "But! His sister, Thalia, is a daughter of Zeus but she is a hunter of Artemis now." Percy finished. "So who are your…is it Godly… parents?" Jaz asked "Mine's Poseidon" Percy started "Annabeth's is Athena; Hazel's is Pluto; Frank's is Mars; Leo's is Hephaestus; Reyna's is Bellona; Nico's is Hades. Obviously you know Jason's already." He finished. "What about Piper's?" Sadie asked. Percy laughed "Aphrodite!" He carried on laughing, "Why is that funny?" She asked in confusion. "Because she is the most un-Aphroditeyish child ever!" Leo laughed, "I like to call her Beauty Queen. It annoys her so much!" He shook his head as he laughed.

"Carter, why don't you introduce us to your friends?" Percy smiled a lopsided grin still spread across his face. "Okay!" I replied "Guys this is, Sadie, Walt, Jaz, Felix, Alyssa, Zia, Dillon and Cleo." I finished smiling, trying not to show my emotions when I thought of Zia.

"Piper, how and why on earth are you covered in blood?" Jason questioned, taking Piper's hand gently and looking at it. "I had no idea that cloud nymphs had blood!" She said looking at herself. "And why? Well, Coach and I had to help Mellie give birth, I mean like get the baby out of her and cut the umbilical cord with Katoptris, which now means my dagger is covered in blood. And cutting the cord gave me a blood shower. Yippee! Not." She finished. I recognised that voice, I thought, I looked at the girl but I could only see the side of her face from what I could see she had choppy un-even chocolate brown hair with little braids in. That's weird she was exactly like the Piper McLean I knew. My best friend.

She looked at the massive crowd in front of her. As soon as I saw her face it dawned on me. It was her! "Sadie…" I whispered, shaking her arm "Carter, I can see her as well…" She whispered, looking at me with an expression that said what are we going to do. "Piper…" Jason trying to get her attention and not succeeding. Her eyebrows were scrunched up and she was frowning in the direction of my friends and me, perhaps she wasn't looking at us…

"Dude…" Dillon laughed whilst talking to Jason "She ain't gonna notice you when I'm around!" A cocky grin spreading on his face, Piper snapped out of whatever daze she was in and looked at Jason and mouthed 'Is this guy serious?' "Sorry sweet cheeks! I'm taken!" He said putting an arm around Zia, I felt anger bubble in my chest, I could've strangled him but I'm not going to.

Piper on the other hand looked disgusted. "First, deflate your head" She started, as soon as she said that a grin started to form on my face. "Second shut the fuck up you prick!" She looked at Little Felix "Don't repeat that…" She said, "Third, got a boyfriend!" She exclaimed as she gestured to Jason who waved at Dillon. "Fourth, Ew!" Dillon and Zia stood (Mainly Dillon) mouths hanging open, she was extremely intimidating when she was angry.

"Oh, Piper!" Percy shouted to Piper "Why don't you come and meet our new friends. I tensed up she was going to see me. She would probably slap me. "Sure!" She smiled and walked over. "Piper this is-" Percy started but was cut off by Piper. "Carter?"

**Ooh! Cliffhanger again. I'll try not o end the next chapter on one. :-) **


	3. An unexploded bomb

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks to the person who wrote a part in paragraph 2 in the reviews(on )! **

**Here's Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

You don't need to be a genius or her best friend to know when Piper was pissed off, Annabeth thought, as soon as she set her eyes on Carter her once neutral expression turned into a mixture of anger, happiness, shock, sadness and murderous and people should be worried when that happens Annabeth thought.

Percy had started to talk but was interrupted by Piper "Carter?" She demanded frowning. She marched up to him and raised her hand but Carter stopped her.

"Itwasn'tmyfaultdon'thitme!" he yelled so fast Annabeth could hardly understand. Carter through his hands up over his face and jumped back so fast he tripped. Piper looked down at him now flat on his butt, Dillon snickered but was quickly shut up by Piper who shot him a cold death glare. Carter's arms were still thrown up defensively. Annabeth would have laughed if she hadn't been so confused, her best guess? They already knew each other (it was pretty obvious) and Carter had done something that hurt her. Perhaps they dated! Ouch, poor Jason, she thought, what probably made Piper more intimidating was the fact she that she was covered in blood. "Woah, what is up with them?" Percy muttered to Annabeth. All I could stutter out was, "Uh..."

"Look Piper I'm sorry okay! For whatever I did…" Carter mumbled the last bit, hoping Piper would forgive. Wow, he must've not seen her if he thought she would forgive him, Annabeth thought. "So…" Carter asked looking at Piper sheepishly, rising from the floor. Piper's hand was slowly returning to her side. "Are you cool?" Piper said nothing for a few moments before raising her hand and slapping Carter across the face leaving a red hand mark on his dark skin, making the entire crowd gasp. "To answer your question…No!" Piper shouted at Carter "A few words is not gonna make us cool!" And Annabeth thought she had seen Piper at her angriest.

"Do you 2 know each other?" Percy finally asked looking back and forth between Piper and Carter raising his eyebrows. "We've met a few times…" Piper sated, brushing a strand of hair behind her right ear. Annabeth instantly knew she was lying it was a habit that Piper did when she lied. "Piper…" Sadie scoffed "Don't lie! I don't remember a day in my childhood when you and your family weren't in our house!" **(A/N I know that Piper grew up in C.A and Carter and Sadie grew up in L.A but you know it works for the plot) **Piper looked at Sadie with a clenched jaw, stuck her hands out and shrugged with a 'Why on earth would you say that?' look on her face.

"Okay! Maybe we were childhood friends." She said although Annabeth still wasn't convinced and by the look on her friends faces neither were they. "Ahem!' Carter stage coughed, Piper rolled her eyes. "Fine!" She muttered, "We were childhood best friends?" Carter raised his eyebrows; Piper rubbed her temples "Holy Hera…" She muttered under her breath. "Ok! We were childhood bestest best friends." She admitted "Happy now Kane?!" She glared at Carter. "Wait! I thought his name was Carter!" Leo asked, confusion written on his face. Piper facepalmed "Why is it always you Valdez…" She sighed, "His name is Carter, Leo! His surname is Kane." She explained. "Ohh! I get it!" Leo smiled!

"Can I ask you a question Piper?" Zia spoke up; Annabeth realized that she hadn't actually heard Zia talk before. "Yes… whatever your name is…" Piper smiled awkwardly "Oh, its Zia. Did you and Carter used to date?" She asked cautiously as if Piper was an un-exploded bomb. Piper looked at Carter a smile spread on their faces and both Piper and Carter burst out laughing. Now she was really confused Annabeth thought.

"Gods, No!" Piper laughed "And why should you care you and Carter aren't…" She stopped and realization dawned on her face. "Are they high?" Jason whispered to Annabeth and Percy. Percy started to laugh but covered it up with a cough and Annabeth had to bite her bottom lip to stop laughter escaping her mouth. "Oh! I see what's going on here!" A devilish grin spreading on Piper's face. "You two! You guys used to date!" She cooed, is cooed the right word, Annabeth thought. Since Piper McLean did not coo, "Yep, I'm pretty sure she's high..." Jason said a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth. "And then…" Her smile faded "What's your name?" She asked Dillon "Dillon" He replied, obviously intimidated by Piper even though she was a fair bit smaller than him. "Dillon you bitch!" She continued "Carter you and Zia-" She stopped and started glaring again "Wait. I'm supposed to be angry at you!" She pointed at Carter.

After a few moments of awkward silence Leo let out a deep breath. "Okay, I know you explained it and everything but I'm still confused!" He exclaimed, everyone groaned. "You listening Leo?" Piper asked, looking Leo in eye. "Yes, Beauty Queen!" Piper rolled her eyes but carried on. "Me and Carter were childhood friends, right? One year when I was 11, Carter, Sadie and their parents went to England to visit their mom's parents. When they were there something happened…" She faltered and looked at Carter and Sadie. "Their mom died. So Sadie stayed in England with her grandparents and Carter went travelling with his Dad." She explained to a now, hopefully, fully understanding Leo. "But why are you angry at him?" Leo questioned. "Yeah, why are you angry at me?" Carter asked, crossing his arms over his chest like he thought she wouldn't be able to answer his question.

"Because all he needed to do was one letter to explain what had happened and I would have been cool with that! But he didn't send me a letter which angered me!" She said then turned to Carter "4 years Carter! 4years!" She shouted, "You got a new address! How was I supposed to contact you?!" Carter argued. Perhaps she should intervene, Annabeth thought, but sometimes it's easier to let them sort it out right here, right now. After all Percy and herself made a big seen when they were reunited. "I gave you my new address, smartass!" She shouted, and then looked at a young boy who was with Carter, Felix? Annabeth thought, and said, "Don't repeat that…"

Carter opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Leo. "Ladies! Please, calm down!" He said, the corners of his mouth lifting up into a cheeky grin. "Burned!" Sadie laughed at Carter. "Lady?" He asked Leo "If it makes you shut up, it makes you shut up!" Leo simply replied. Piper looked around the crowd of people staring at her and Carter. "To be fair Carter, we were kinda making a scene." Piper said sheepishly. Carter looked around the crowd of people as if e had finally noticed them. "Ah…" He mumbled and scratched the back of his neck.

Another awkward silence settled over everyone like dust. "So Piper, how are Parker, Poppy and Peeta" **(A/N** **Cheesy but I could resist and I love the Hunger Games!) ** Parker, Poppy and Peeta? Who are they? Annabeth thought. Piper froze, looked at Carter with wild eyes and ever so slightly shook her head but Annabeth noticed and by the look on the rest of the Seven's faces so did they. "Piper, who are Park-" Hazel started to ask but Piper stopped her. "Th-Their no one! I don't know what Carter is talking about, I'm covered in blood, so I need a shower, Bye!" She said all with one breath and stormed off the Aphrodite Cabin, leaving everyone even more confused.

"Ohhkkaay. That was weird…" Percy admitted. A few laughs emerged from the crowd. "Alright everyone!" Annabeth announced, "We need to get this place cleaned up!" Looking at everyone "Let's get to work, guys!" She shouted clapping her hands. "Even me?" Dillon asked, "Just do it idiot!" Sadie shouted at him. "Fine…" He huffed. The magicians released the Greeks and Romans from whatever spell they were under so they could work and Annabeth walked over to Jason. "She'll be fine Jason." Annabeth assured him, "Yeah…" He sighed, and then went to help Leo. "C'mon Seaweed Brain" She told Percy "Let's help get this place cleaned up"

**Ohh! Hope it's not really a cliffhanger. Sorry for any OOC characters.**

**Disclaimer –**

**I don't own any of these characters, Rick Riordan does. *****sighs* **

**Peace out!**

**-mockingjay9392**


	4. A Taster of the Truth

**So I'm doing Jason's POV just to give his view on things. Then I'll do Piper's POV to explain what's happening. I think in this Chapter (and maybe in the whole story) there will be a lot of OOC characters. Thanks to Bibliophilic12, Fantasysword92375, Infinity69, Jiper Helps Me Sleep At Night, MasasHatter727, May a Chance, TheVintageIce, bookybookworm, cysgod14, forgodssakeiseveryusernamegone (LOVE your name btw) gemini10, jayfeather10, kittywitchy, legomanrules, percabethbooklion, wizard of stories for favouriting the story. Please enjoy! CHAPTER 4!**

**Chapter 4**

**Jason's POV**

Jason was confused, who wasn't? Sure, he was relived, more than he'd care to admit, that Carter and Piper hadn't dated. But ever since Gaea had shown her something in Greece and Carter had come along she became more and more distant, holding a load of emotion and, if Jason knew her as well as he did, she would end up exploding and hurting someone close to her. Whilst Jason was cleaning up he was thinking, how could the 3 names that Carter said, Parker, Poppy & Peeta?, effect her so much? And who- "Hey Jason? You're just staring at the floor man! Jason?" Leo said waving his hand in front of Jason's face breaking his train of thought. "Sorry just worried…" Jason admitted knowing that Leo would understand. "Hey, I'm worried too." Leo said being serious, for the first time in front of Jason. "Beauty Queen is like my sister, and I don't like it seeing my family upset." **(A/N Nawwhhh! Leo you're so sweet!)** Jason nodded, he completely understood Leo. Jason had changed since he had come to Camp Half-Blood, and he liked the new Jason. Throughout the quest he had been becoming less uptight and more care free. The Seven were his family.

"I wonder what that Zia girl sees in Dillon, I mean he's a douche!" Leo shouted the last word causing Dillon, who was a few feet away with Zia, to look at Jason and Leo. "Yeah, that's right! I called you a douche!" Leo taunted "Whatcha gonna do about it?!" Setting his hand on fire for effect. "Dude, calm down!" Jason whispered calming Leo down, wondering where the hate for Dillon came from. Jason wasn't saying he liked the guy, he had Jason's blood boil, but it took a lot to make Leo angry. "Sorry dude…" He mumbled to Jason then glared at Dillon. "I don't trust that guy." Leo said, "Neither do I…" Jason agreed. "Hey man, that blonde girl is so checking you out." Leo said, his elfish grin back on his face and pointed to her. Jason turned in the direction Leo was pointing to **(A/N Remember in Chapter 2 when Jason is introduced!)**. The girl was twisting her hair around her finger, she noticed Jason and Leo looking giggled and waved flirtatiously. Jason and Leo looked at each other and burst out laughing, which earned them a few strange looks from the Greeks, Romans and Egyptians.

Without waring Carter walked towards them. "Hi, just wanted to same that was awesome standing up to Dillon. Everyone loves him…I hate him…" He said "Your Leo aren't you, you built that mother of warships over there…" Carter said, gesturing towards the Argo II. 'I like you, my friend!" Leo said, patting Carter on the back. "Thanks…? And you're Jason, Pier's boyfriend." Carter clarified, Jason nodded in reply, not quite sure where Carter was going with this conversation. "She always used to say boys were icky proves how much she has changed…" Carter said a sad smile on his face. Jason opened his mouth to say something but Leo's voice came out instead. "Well, Piper certainly doesn't find boys icky now! Caught her and Jason making out once, they were even-" Leo never finished because Jason slapped his hand over Leo's mouth, his face redder than Festus' eyes. "Leo!" He hissed. Carter laughed, "It's okay man!" Jason exhaled a deep breath, which he didn't even know he was holding and smiled at Carter. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all…

The first 10 minutes of the Counsellors meeting were the residents of Camp Half-Blood welcoming Percy back, Jason was happy that Percy was back in his home. Even Clarisse managed to look happy. "I'm only happy to see you, Prissy, so that I can shove your head down the toilet." She grunted but she still had a small (emphasis on small) smile on her face, "Sure Clarisse, sure." Percy smiled. In the end Chiron had to stomp his foot to get everyone's attention. "Remember that we are joined by the Romans and…" Chiron stopped "Is it Egyptians?" He whispered to Leo, who was next to him, gave him a thumbs up in return. "…Egyptians!" He announced, "I know we all are extremely happy to see the Seven back alive! The quest that they went on is the bravest, noblest, dangerous that I have ever encountered in my years of teaching!' He finished, his eyes filled with pride. "I am sure that Lupa is just as proud as I am!' Chiron smiled at them but Leo ruined the moment. "Oh Chiron stop! You're making me blush!" Leo said fanning his cheeks in a 'girly' way. "Now this may sound cheesy, but can we have a round of applause for the Seven: Percy Jackson; Annabeth Chase; Jason Grace; Pipe-" Chiron faltered as Leo whispered something in his ear. He nodded at Leo understandingly. "Leo Valdez; Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque!" He cheered, both Camps and Carter's gang all cheered with him. Jason couldn't help but feel proud of what they had achieved. **(A/N I know that Chiron is COMPLETELY OOC but Hey! He can be chill!) **

After the cheering had died down they had to discuss important matters, like the Greeks & Romans. "So I was thinking, if it's all right with you Praetor, that we could-" Chiron started but Jason's thoughts wondered back the Piper, he was really worried about her. Surely if they really meant a lot to her then she would have said something but if they didn't mean a lot to her at all then why did it effect her so much? Jason then noticed that everyone was staring at him. "Jason did you hear my question?" Reyna asked him. "No, I'm sorry could you repeat it?" He asked. Octavian scoffed and muttered something bad about Greeks. "Octavian…" Reyna said in a stern voice, "Remember that you disobeyed my orders, therefore you are already loosing your position as augur, do you want to lose your rank as Centurion as well?" She glared at him, her obsidian eyes so dark they were almost black. "No Reyna…" He mumbled "I was asking you, Jason, if you thought it was a good idea to merge Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood together?" Reyna asked him, he smiled and nodded. "I think it's a great idea." He admitted smiling, as Piper would say to him, like a goof **(A/N For those people who have read my one-shot, Bo Talk (With a Girl) *****hint hint* will understand). "**As for accommodation, Carter, you and your friends can stay in the Big House. 1 room for the boys and another room for the girls. Romans have you got somewhere to stay?" Chiron asked, in response Reyna nodded. "I suggest we all settle for the night then." Chiron ordered.

When everyone was leaving Chiron told Jason to wait. "What is it Chiron? Is something wrong?" Jason asked, "It's about Miss McLean." He said, "I know what she is going might be going through will be hard on you and your friends, but she will when the time comes she will tell you all what's going on. Piper is a strong girl, but even the strongest people have weak spots. Look after her, Jason." He saw something in Chiron's eyes that he couldn't quite unscramble. "I wouldn't do anything else but that to help her." Jason replied. "I'm gonna go find her now." Jason told Chiron as he walked towards the door. Chiron smiled "Bye child." Jason waved back at him

hEy LoOk ItS a LiNe BrEaKeR

Jason was walking towards the beach; he knew Piper would be there. She loves the beach; she said it was because one of the only places she could be with her Dad not on a film set, interview or any paparazzi. Jason's gut instinct was good because when he reached the beach that's where Piper was, sat down on the soft white sand, her were legs pulled up against her chest, her chocolate brown choppy hair flowing in the wind and staring into the horizon. Jason headed towards her and sat beside her, "Hey Pipes." He said gently, she tensed before she saw who it was but soon relaxed. "Hey." She whispered putting on a brave smile. Jason put one arm around her shoulders and laced his other hand through hers to which she responded by resting her head against his shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked, not sure how she would respond. "As good as a person can be who's just been reunited with there ex childhood best friend." She laughed, "Then what's wrong?" He wondered squeezing her shoulder slightly. She sighed like she was expecting the question. "I find it really hard to open up and tell people about my life before the Wilderness School, and even where I live. And then Carter comes along and I have to open up, not just to you and the Seven, but an entire crowd of Romans and Egyptians who I barely even know…then Carter just has to mention…" She faltered; her eyes glistened with tears that threatened to fall. It broke Jason's heart to see her cry, even more than before. Jason moved his arm, which was previously around her shoulders, around her waist, pulled her into a side hug and muttered reassuring comments. "Are you gonna tell me who they are?" e asked, drawing circles on her palm with his thumb, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to talk. "They're…they're…I can't do it, but I will tell you it's just…it hurts me just to say it once, let alone 7 or times…" That's when the tears started to fall. Jason wrapped her into a tight hug as she let the tears fall it was heartbroken it really did kill Jason inside.

After a while Jason took Piper's face in his hands, whipped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her. "Don't cry, Pipes. It breaks my heart when you do…" He whispered, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Okay…" She replied, nodding and hugged him. Whilst he was hugging Piper, he noticed Dillon and Zia, they were kissing but suddenly Zia pushed him away, Jason couldn't hear much but he thought he heard Zia shout at Dillon. "Who are you? Why are you kissing me! I'm dating Carter!" Zia screamed, then started to walk but Dillon grabbed her wrist and clicked his fingers, Zia was enveloped in a pink smoke after it disappeared she relaxed and started kissing Dillon again. What, Jason thought, was that about? He'd HAVE to tell his friends about that. This Dillon person did NOT seem like a good guy. His thoughts were interrupted by Piper. "Jason, I think I'll tell you who Parker, Poppy & Peeta are…" She said, bravery written in her eyes. "They're my siblings…" Jason was confused, "Okay?" Jason asked "Jason I don't think you understand, I don't mean half siblings, I mean proper siblings. As in same Mom and same Dad…"

**Ooh! Cliffy! Piper finally admitted who Parker, Poppy and Peeta were! I'll explain in detail about them hopefully in the next chapter which is gonna be Piper's! Don't worry Zarter fans, Dillon is NOT sticking around. And what's up with Zia? HUH! I'll answer some questions in the reviews in the next chapter. Follow, favourite and REVIEW!**

**Hugs, Kisses and Hippy Lov x**

**-mockingjay9392**

Ɗ ℕ'ｨ ω ℜℜƴ ℬɘ ɦɨℙℙƴ


	5. Needed To Be Told Now

Chapter 5  
>Piper's POV<p>

Needless to say, Piper was pissed off. It was bad enough that Gaea had completely freaked her out by showing her images of Parker, Poppy Peeta getting so badly injured they were begging for death or were lying dead on the floor in a pool of their own blood. And if they're the people you love, even if you haven't seen them in 5 or 6 years, lying dead on the floor then you tend to get distressed, but Piper tried to forget about it. Key word here: Tried. She had thought about it so much she hadn't realised that she had shut off everyone around her and as they got to Camp Half-Blood Piper hoped that she might be able to forget about it, but no! Carter shows up, has no idea how much he has hurt her then brings up Parker, Poppy Peeta! Now that was why Piper was pissed. Because it meant that she had to tell everyone, but that wasn't because she didn't trust her friends, they were like her family, it was because she had to tell them…the story…and parts were really disturbing.

"Jason, I don't think you understand. I don't mean half siblings, I mean proper siblings. As in same Mom and same Dad…"

She admitted to Jason, who just stood there opening and closing his mouth like a fish

"Jason…?"

"You're real not helping my issues with opening up you know…"

Jason snapped out of whatever daze he was in and stuttered out a /"Wow…that's your only comment?"She teased, raising her

"Well, no…but it's the only thing I could think of right now…"

"But 'wow', really Jason?"

"What…? So are you going to tell the others?

Piper sighed; she was going to have to tell them sooner or later.

"I'll probably tell them tomorrow or something…"

"Why not tonight?"  
>"Jason asked to which Piper raised her eyebrows in question.<br>"I mean, we could stay in or Percy's cabin because I'm pretty sure his cabin has more bunks than mine."  
>"Yeah okay…is there something you need to tell us Jase?"<br>She asked, lacing her slim fingers through his.

"Yeah…I saw something weird happen between Zia and Dillon."

"I don't trust that guy…"

"Me neither, Pipes…"

They stood there for a while just enjoying each other's company, before Piper broke the silence.

"Should we get going?"

"Sure. Boring way or fun way?"

A smirk forming on Jason's face, Piper pretended not to think about how wrong that sentence sounded.

"Hmm…er the fun way!"

Jason smiled and wrapped him arms around Piper's waist and sot up into the air with, Piper laughing and screaming as they flew into the starry sky.

They landed a few feet away from Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, Frank and (for some reason) Reyna.

"Hey guys!"

Jason greeted, as they walked hand in hand towards their friends. Piper noticed Reyna glance at their interlocked fingers and a flash of…hurt? Jealously? Wistfulness? Across Reyna's face but Piper couldn't be sure because her expression became neutral, as it had before.

"Hola amigos!"  
>"Hello!"<p>

"S'up?"

"Hi…"

"Hey, lovebirds!"  
>"Hey, where have you been?"<p>

"We've just been at the beach."

Piper answered, gesturing towards the slight patch of sand that could be seen through the thick trees.

"Phew! I thought you'd fallen into a parallel universe or something!"

Leo exclaimed in a deadly serious voice. Everyone burst out laughing even Reyna managed a laugh.

"Seriously, Leo?"

Only Leo would say something like that and be completely serious.

"What?"

He really had no clue what was going on at all.

"I should get back to the legion…they'll be wondering where I am…"

Reyna excused herself from the group. She was sent off by a chorus of byes, seyas and later sweet cheeks (the last one from Leo).

"Piper...are you gonna tell us who Parker, Poppy and Peeta are?"

"Yeah..but not here..."

"Well, we'll stay in my cabin!"

Percy cheered with a little too mcuh happiness with caused everyone to stare at him.

"I mean...the Ares Cabin is the shitiest place on earth-"

"The Ares Cabin is about as nice as poop and the poo-"

"Thank you Leo, we don't need your commentary..."

"As is was saying..The Hades Cabin is scary an weird. Besides, it'll be like a slumber party!"

Everyone sent a questioning glance to Percy who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishy.

"How about we call it a sleepover not a slumber party so it sounds like we're not 7 year old girls, alright?"

Frank suggested, everyone nodding in agreement to his idea.

"Alright, sounds like a plan! Everyone get their stuff from the ship/cabin or whatever and meet at Cabin 3 in...let's say 15/20 minutes? Haze, Frank? I'ts easy to tell which one it is, okay?"

Annabeth ordered as everyone went to their respective Cabins or the Argo II.

Piper walked over to the Poseidon Cabin with her needed things tucked safetly under her arm, wondering how she was going to tel everyone the story of Parker, Poppy and Peeta without turning into a blubbering mess of tears on the floor, curled up ina feta postion. Not that she thought crying was a sign of weakness but, she was scred that she would't be able to stop crying. She was too busy wrapped in her thoughts, she hadn't realised that she had been standing outside of the Poseidon Cabin for about 3 minutes. She pushed open the door to reveal that everyone else was there in their pajamas on. Percy and Leo were stood in the middle of the room singing a horrible rendition of _'All About That Bass', _both of them stood in the sleepng attire which for Leo, was only his boxers. Annabeth and Hazel were gossping about girly things (most likely). Annabeth was wearing a navy blue tank top, light blue shorts and a dark robe over the top. Wow, that's alot of blue, Piper thought. Certainly not a coinsidence that Percy's favourite colour is blue...Hazel was wearing Dumbo pajamas, a nude colored robe and light brown Ugg slippers.  
>"Nice of you to show up, Pipes! And you're not late! We all arrived 19 minutes and 59 seconds ago!"<br>Piper could feel the sarcasm dripping of Annabeth's voice.  
>'I thought you weren't capable of making a sarcastic joke, Annie! And, I would've got here earlier but, I was standing outside the door for about 3 minutes..."<br>Jason appeared in the doorway of the bathroom in his simple sleepwear. Purple cotton t shirt and pajama pants.  
>"Why were you standing outside for 3 minutes?"<br>Jason asked, making Piper blush with embrassment.  
>"Shut up. I have no idea..."<br>Jason laughed whole heartily making Piper feel less embrassed.  
>"GET YOUR PAJAMAS IN BEAUTY QUEEN! WE'VE GOT SECRETS TO SHARE!"<br>Leo shouted, giving everyone a 'nice' view of his boxers which, had fiery hammers printed in the fabric. Piper rolled her eyes and walked toward the bathroom.

Piper walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas and sat down next to Jason who pulled her onto his lap. Piper's pajamas consisted of Superman shorts, a grey 'Duck Buddies' t shirt, a red and black checkered over shirt and Totoro slippers. Jasin wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.  
>"You gonna be okay, Pipes?"<br>He whispered in her ear, his warm breath fluttering against her skin making her, unnoticeably, shudder. She turned her head slightly to look at him before answering his question.  
>"Yeah...I'll be alright."<br>The leaned back against Jason's chest, to which he kissed the top of her head and rubbed circles on her waist with his thumbs.

"The offical sleepover, slumber party, meeting thing of the Seven is now in session!"  
>Leo announced, hitting Percy's Cabin walls with his hammer. Making everyone jump in surprise.<br>"Any requests?"  
>"Yeah! Put a shirt on Valdez!"<br>Piper shouted, earning a high five from Percy.  
>''Very funny, Beauty Queen! Any sensible suggestions?"<br>Everyone looked at Leo with blank expressions on their faces. Damn, Piper thought, he's taking this really seriously!  
>"Aliright then..."<br>Silence envolped the room, everyone sitting in an awkward silence until Frank spoke up.  
>'What are we actually gonna talk about?"<br>Piper shifted uncomfortably on Jason's lap, she wasn't ready to talk yet. Lucky for her, Jason noticed her discomfort and spoke up.  
>"I saw something weird happen at the beach between Zia &amp; Dillon...they were kissing-don't look at me like that Leo- and all of a sudden she pushed him away and said she was dating Carter. She turned to walk away but, Dillon grabbed her wrist then she was covered in this pink smoke and back to kissing him. Seriously Leo!"<br>It took Piper a while to process what Jason had just said, was it possible that Zia was under some kind of spell? And she still had feeling for Carter?

"We should do something!"  
>"We could tell Chiron?"<br>"With just one eye witness? He probably would believe us but convincing everyone else won't be easy..."  
>"We could talk to Carter?"<br>"We can trust him."  
>"Trust Carter? Trust Carter my ass. And besides, not even a handfull of magicians would believe us!"<br>"Well...we can at least try..."  
>"We can deal with that tomorrow..."<p>

Piper sighed she had to tell them the story of Parker, Poppy and Peeta now or she never would. And if she was going to tell anyone, she would go to them straight away.  
>"Well...I guess I better tell you guys now cos this maybe the only chance I get..."<br>She started, she climbed off Jason's lap so that she could see him, took a deep breath and started the story.

"It all started when I was 11..."

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M SO EVIL AND SORRY THAT I HAD TO DO THIS  
>BUT NEVER FEAR I HAVE WRITTEN THE BACK STORY SO THAT SHOULD BBE UP SOON<br>SORRY THAT I hAVEN'T UPDATED MY FRENCH TEACHERS A BITCH  
>MERRY CHRISTMAS<br>HAPPY NEW YEAR  
>HAPPY HANUKAH<br>MERRY DIVALI  
>HAPPY BIRTHDAY<p>

-mockingjay9392


	6. Just a little info

Hey guys!

I know that my updating has been on and off like, I had a phase of updating everything at once then not updating for ages but, I have an explanation for that.

About 2 months ago, my cousin died of a rare condition called AHLE (I think…) and I feel very…idk I feel like I just want to hide away from everything.

I don't want this to be a plea for pity, I just wanted to tell you guys why I'm not really doing anything. But, writing has helped and sometimes I feel completely in the mood to write and other days…I'm just meh.

I hope you all understand. I'll be releasing a one shot within the next week or so. So hopefully that makes up for my crappy updating skills

Hugs, Kisses and Hippy Love,

-mockingjay9392


End file.
